1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to liquid dispensing devices and more particularly pertains to showerheads with selectable liquid dispenser which may be adapted for selectively dispensing any one of a plurality of viscous liquids such as soap and shampoo available at the showerhead into the water stream of the showerhead during use thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of liquid dispensing devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, liquid dispensing devices heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of dispensing liquid personal care products during a showering activity are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
The present invention is directed to improving devices for selectively dispensing any one of a plurality of viscous liquids such as soap and shampoo available at the showerhead into the water stream of the showerhead during use thereof in a manner which is safe, secure, economical and aesthetically pleasing.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,998,647 to Sharp discloses a detachable dispenser and hanging support, while U.S. Pat. No. 5,044,522 to Roig et al. shows a shampoo dispenser. Both of these patents disclose similar devices for suspending from the shower head arm having compartments for containing different liquids and nozzles connected to each compartment for dispensing the fluids.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,067,680 to Miller describes a shampoo bottle support device for supporting a bottle of shampoo in an inverted position on a shower wall.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a showerhead with selectable liquid dispenser for selectively dispensing one of a plurality of viscous liquids such as soap and shampoo, available at the showerhead, into the water stream of the showerhead during use thereof. Furthermore, both the Sharp and the Roig patents show bulky dispensing devices that hang on the showerhead arm to yield an unstable swinging apparatus located directly under the showerhead within a normally confined area.
The prior art also discloses a shower attachable dispenser as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,200,206 to Chase et al. which consists of a fluid dispenser for attachment between a water pipe and a shower head having a main stream water passage therethrough into which dispensed fluids flow through a port surrounded by a delivery manifold delivering the fluids from a reservoir assembly from which the fluids flow through valves. The invention described is attached between the water pipe and showerhead thereby causing the showerhead to project more outwardly and downwardly than is the convention. The showerhead is located in a position to interfere with a person using the shower and to possibly cause injury to a user not familiar with the unusual showerhead placement.
Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,174,503 to Gasaway describes a shower mounted plural liquids dispenser which includes a housing designed to have a plurality of bottles containing diverse liquids coupled to it. The liquids may be dispensed either through the use of aspirating pump structure or through the use of discharge assisting pumping devices. The inventive dispenser also includes a hand-held sprayer controllable by a valve. The shower mounted plural liquids dispenser as described in this patent is a bulky device which uses much premium space within the shower stall. Furthermore, the apparatus is complex and difficult to install requiring specialized tools and knowledge not usually possessed by the average homeowner.
In this respect, the showerhead with selectable liquid dispenser according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of selectively dispensing any one of a plurality of viscous liquids such as soap and shampoo available at the showerhead into the water stream of the showerhead during use thereof.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new showerheads with selectable liquid dispensers which can be used for selectively dispensing any one of a plurality of viscous liquids such as soap and shampoo available at the showerhead into the water stream of the showerhead during use thereof. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.
As illustrated by the background art, efforts are continuously being made in an attempt to develop devices for dispensing liquid personal care products during a showering activity. No prior effort, however, provides the benefits attendant with the present invention. Additionally, the prior patents and commercial techniques do not suggest the present inventive combination of component elements arranged and configured as disclosed and claimed herein.
The present invention achieves its intended purposes, objects, and advantages through a new, useful and unobvious combination of method steps and component elements, with the use of a minimum number of functioning parts, at a reasonable cost to manufacture, and by employing only readily available materials.